Caché
by vivilove
Summary: Et si Juvia devait se cacher chez Grey ? Et si Leon avait décidé d'aider Juvia à être heureuse, même si cela inclus de rendre Grey jaloux ?
1. Chapter 1

L'eau, cet élément si pure, si calme... Mais qui malgré son apparence peut tout détruire.  
Juvia regardait son verre depuis une heure au moins. Jamais elle n'aurait put deviner se qui allait se passer, la veille, alors qu'elle fêtait leur victoire du tournois avec le reste de la guilde -sauf Grey qui était partit en mission pour rattraper les mois d'entrainement-. Tout se passait bien quand Levy était entrée en hurlant et en gesticulant, plus personne ne parlait pour comprendre se que disait la jeune mage. Fairy hills avait brulé.

Tout se passa très vite, Juvia se rua vers vers le bâtiment qui, étant assez éloigné, ne pouvait être vu de la guilde. Une fois arrivés, tous purent constater l'ampleur des dégâts.  
Rien ... Voila ce qui restait à Juvia et au autre fille du dortoir...  
-"Dis Juvia". s'écria Mirajane qui tira la mage de sa contemplation de son verre. "Tu as un endroit où aller ? Je t'aurais bien dit de venir chez moi mais entre Elfman, Lisanna et Wendy et Carla qui se sont installées... Il n'y a plus de place.  
-Tant pis, c'est gentil quand même. répondit elle.  
-Que compte tu faire? Erza, Levy et Canna sont chez Lucy, Grey est en mission, personne n'ose s'approcher du taudis de Natsu et Gajeel a été très claire sur le fait que personne ne doit s'approcher de chez lui, quand à Luxus on en parle même pas.  
-Ne t'en fait pas Mirajane, Juvia vas bien trouver une solution.  
Une solution, ça sonnait bien quand elle l'avait dit mais là ... Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Si seulement Grey-sama était là.  
-"Je vais aller supplier Gajeel, il est obligé d'accepter, il te connais depuis que tu es à phantom lord.  
-Non !"  
Juvia n'avait vraiment pas envie de forcer Gajeel, et elle en avait marre d'être hein boulet pour les autres.  
-"Mais si tu vas voir !"  
Mirajane s'avança vers la table du dragon slayer d'acier. Une idée, vite une idée !se dit elle.  
-"Inutile", cria t-elle," Juvia peut demander à son cousin de l'héberger!"  
-Tu as un cousin en ville toi ? demanda t-elle.  
-Oui il vient d'emménager.  
-Ah alors je suis rassurée."  
Sur ce, elle partit servir Levy assise au fond de la guilde, un livre entre les mains.  
Bien évidemment, Juvia n'avait aucun cousin en ville et même aucun cousin du tout. Elle n'avait seulement rien trouvé d'autre à dire pour arrêter Mirajane.


	2. La pluie

A force d'errer dans la ville, Juvia était tombé sur une rivière tout près de la gare de Magnolia. Il n'y avait personne et une foret de cerisier bordait le rivage. Elle eu soudain l'envie de se baigner, comme il n'y avait personne et que la gare était vide, elle retira sa robe et entra dans l'eau.  
Après une baignade d'une heure au moins elle sortit de l'eau, n'ayant rien pour se sécher elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et se mit à réfléchir, qu'allait telle faire maintenant ? Elle était passé à l'hôtel mais aucune chambre n'était libre avant deux jours, elle se dit que finalement elle pouvait peut être rester ici, elle était bien, il faisait beau... Enfin, pas tout à fait, de gros nuages arrivaient sur Magnolia et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il pleuvait des cordes sur Juvia pas encore tout a fait sèche qui se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de s'abriter sous un arbre. elle était trempée mais ne pouvait partir à cause de la pluie trop forte et de la nuit qui était tombée qui faisaient qu'on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre.  
Lorsque la pluie s'arrêta enfin, Juvia s'était endormie.


	3. Trouvée

Elle eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux; quand elle y arriva enfin elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux couleurs blanche, avec pour seul meubles et décoration une armoire et une commode. Elle retira les couvertures quand sa tête se mit à tourner accompagné d'un atroce mal de crane, une fois la douleur passée, elle remarqua n'être vétue que d'un tee-shirt large et de ses sous vêtements. Elle se demanda où elle était et qui l'avait trouvé. Après avoir réussie à se mettre debout, elle décida de partir explorer les environs. Elle arriva dans le salon, où se trouvait un canapé, deux fauteuils et une lacrima vision. Un porte qui devait mener à la cuisine était ouverte.  
"-Tiens t'es réveillé!"  
Juvia se figea, cette voix... Elle aurait put la reconnaître entre mille... C'était celle de celui qu'elle voulait -pour une fois- le moins voir, surtout dans cette tenue... Grey...


	4. chapitre 4

"Juvia ? Ça va ?"  
En le voyant Juvia s'était figée. Comment s'était elle retrouvée chez Grey-sama ? Cela faisait au moins deux minutes qu'elle ne bougeait plus quand elle remarqua qu'il la fixait.  
-"Juvia est désolé!"s'écria t-elle.  
-"Tu peux me dire se que tu faisait toute seule, trempée près de la rivière ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs quand je t'ai vue!  
\- Grey-sama s'inquiétait pour Juvia?  
-Faut croire. Dit Grey avant de se retourner devant ses fourneaux. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, j'ai appris que Fairy hills avait brulé et je suis rentré quand je t'ai trouvé endormie et complètement gelée !  
-Juvia est heureuse.  
-Que Fairy hills ai brulé ?  
-Non, que Grey-sama se soit inquiété pour Juvia !  
-T'es pas possible toi ! Bon je vais à la guilde j'en apprendrais surement plus qu'ici ...  
-NON !  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
Elle hésita puis lui raconta tout, la fête, fairy hills qui avait brulé, son mensonge, qu'elle n'avait nul par où aller et que personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était là vu que tout le monde la croyait chez son faux cousin.

-"Que t'es compliquée toi alors ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé a Gajeel comme voulait le faire Mira ?  
-Juvia ne veut pas être un poids.  
-Et qui t'a dit cela ? Toute les autres filles sont chez les Strauss ou chez Lucy tu n'aurais pas été plus encombrante que les autres.  
-Oui mais Juvia vient de Phantom lord, elle était une criminelle, elle ne mérite pas toute la gentillesse qu'elle reç ête de dire des bétises tout le monde fait des erreurs et tout le monde à le droit d'être pardonner, ce que tu as été en aidant fairy tail et les autres membres."  
Juvia l'écoutait attentivement, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison, s'était déjà lui qui lui avait redonné le sourire, quand ils s'étaient rencontrer, alors que Juvia avait enlevé Lucy avec phantom lord.  
-"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu dois avoir faim non ?  
-Juvia ne voudrait pas abuser de l'hospitaliter de Grey-sama, il l'a déjà hébergé cette nuit.  
-De toute façons, tu ne peux pas partir dans cette tenues.  
-Cette tenue ?"  
Elle baissa les yeux, et se rappela qu'elle n'était vétue que d'un tee-shirt avant de courrir s'enfermer dans la chambre.  
-"Juvia arrête de faire l'enfant et sors de là, de toutes façons tes vetements son trempés et plein de terre.  
-Juvia ne sortira pas comme ça !  
-Tu l'as pourtant bien fait toute à l'heure !  
-Oui mais Juvia ne savait pas que Grey-sama était là !  
-Bon ben je mangerais plus tard, je vais aller te chercher des vetement. Où je vais pouvoir en trouvé ? Je peux pas en empreinter aux filles sans qu'elle me pose plein de question auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à aller en acheter, rhhooo la honte que je vais avoir si quelqu'un me vois !"  
Sur ce il sortit de son appartement et partit en direction du centre ville.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois arrivé devant un magasin de vêtement féminin, il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça ? Non mais franchement, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait rentré seul dans un magasin de fringues de femme pour Juvia ou n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleur, il en aurait surement rigoler. Mais là s'était différent, il n'avait pas hésiter à l'aider, pas une seule seconde ... Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours figé devant la boutique, inspira un grand coup et entra. Une fois dedans, il pris tout se qu'il lui passait par la main pour faire le plus vite possible et se rua vers la caisse. Il était en train de payer quand une voix derriere lui le fit sursauter:  
-"Alors Grey, on fait les magasins ? Je savais que tu avais des gouts vestimentaires bizard mais là, ça dépasse tout se que j'avais imaginé.  
-Léon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit il ignorant la remarque.  
-Je passais voir Juvia, quand Mirajane m'a dit qu'elle était chez son cousin mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il habitait. Alors, je me suis promené attendant le prochain train quand je t'ai vu dans une boutique pour fille et l'envie irrésistible de te charrier m'a alors pris.  
-Bien j'aurais bien voulu continuer de discuter avec toi. dit Grey alors qu'il avait finit de payer, mais... J'en ai pas envie, salut !"  
Et il s'enfuit, se cachant dans la foule, pour être sur que son frère ne pourrait le suivre.  
Arrivé chez lui, il toqua à la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle Juvia avait élue domicile et la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une main qui lui prit les sacs.


	6. Chapter 6

Il retourna à son repas, qui avait largement refroidit depuis qu'il était partit, il était trois heures de l'après midi, mais qu'importe il mourrait de faim. Il avait mit le plat dans le micro-onde quand il entendit Juvia  
-"Ces habits sont affreux !  
-Escuse moi mais j'ai pris se qui me passait sous la main, je suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans un magasins de fille.  
-Pardon, et se n'est pas si horrible tant que personne ne voit Juvia avec.  
-Si c'est ça, ta naution du «pas si horrible».Dit il en rigolant."  
C'est le moment que choisit Juvia pour sortir, elle portait un pantalon orange et un tee-shirt jaune qui jurrait avec ses cheveux bleu. Même comme ça Grey ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie.  
-"Grey-sama, arrêter de regarder Juvia comme ça ! Dit elle rougissante  
\- Pa-pardon !Dit rougissant à son tour... Tu veux manger?  
-Oui Juvia à faim, mais après il faudra qu'elle s'en aille.  
-Non!"  
C'est vrai quoi, cela fesait seulement 1 jour qu'elle était là et il s'était habitué à elle, il aimait la regarder dormir même si il ne lui dirait certainement jamais.  
-"Mais Juvia embête Grey-sama.  
-Bien sur que non et puis tu n'as nul par où aller, alors ... Tu peux rester ici... si tu veux.  
-D'accord, mais Juvia fera tout pour être utile."  
Ils mangèrent et débarrassèrent la table ,puis ils allèrent au salon mais Juvia fit tomber un vase et se pencha pour le ramasser quand Grey lui cria de faire attention qu'elle pouvait se couper mais il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala sur Juvia, il allait se relever quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Juvia, son coeur s'emballa et il ne put plus bouger.  
-Je le savais ! Cria une voix venant de la porte que Grey regretta tout de suite de ne pas avoir fermé.  
-Encore toi !  
-Qu'a tu fais à Juvia pour qu'elle soit chez toi et... Comme ça ...Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Rien de grave ...Mais pourquoi es tu là ?  
-Déjà le fait que je sais que Juvia n'a pas de cousin.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
-Qu'importe. Et après je te vois, toi Grey, dans un magasin de vétement féminin, avoue qu'il y a de quoi s'inquièter ! Alors cette fois réponder moi, qu'est ce que Juvia fait ici ?  
-Elle n'a juste plus de maison puisque fairy hills à bruler et comme elle a dit que son cousin l'hébergeait, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle reste ici.  
-Alors je reste ici aussi.  
-AH NON ! Hurla Grey"  
Juvia s'était assise sur le canapé, elle regardait les deux garçons se disputer. Elles les adoraient tout les deux (même si Grey-sama restait l'élu de son coeur) elle adorait les voir se disputer car même si ils ne fesaient que ça c'était leur façons de se montrer qu'il s'adoraient, ils étaient frère de coeur après tout ! elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.  
"-Bon j'y vais. Dit Léon.  
-Ah, enfin une bonne décision !  
-Je reviens d'ici trois heure avec mes affaires. Tu crois que je vais vous laisser seuls tout les deux! Surtout après se que j'ai vu en arrivant !

-Non attend! Reviens !"  
Trop tard, il était partit. Ils s'occupèrent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte:  
-"Grey c'est Erza, ouvre !  
-j'arrive !"  
Il montra la chambre à Juvia qui couru s'y cacher, puis il alla ouvrir la porte à Erza  
-"Salut, j'ai appris que tu étais rentré, tu aurais pus passer à la guilde quand même !  
-Désolé j'étais crevé, je passerais plus tard ok. Salut!  
-Attend qu'est ce que t'as ?  
-Rien ne t'en fais pas, salut."  
il allait lui fermer la porte au nez, quand un bruit d'objet qui tombe se fit entendre de la chambre.  
"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas.  
-Rien ,rien du tout, tu sais quoi, je vais venir à la guilde avec toi. Aller on y va ! "  
Et il ferma la porte avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit.

Une fois à la guilde, Grey partit se battre avec Natsu pendant qu'Erza alla rejoindre Mirajane au bar avant de lui raconter se qui s'était passer chez Grey.  
-"Il a une fiancée ! s'écria Mirajane.  
-Oui c'est tout a fait possible, il a du la rencontrer en mission.  
-Comment on vas faire pour en être sur ?  
-On pourrais lui donner une mission qui ne correspond qu'à lui et qu'il ne pourrait refuser, comme ça, il sera obliger de nous expliquer pourquoi il doit rester.  
-Erza tu es génial, ça te dirais de devenir mon associé entremetteuse ?  
-D'accord, je vais chercher Grey, toi trouve une missions."  
Elle partit en direction du mage de glace, entrain de se disputer avec Natsu; assomma celui-ci et traina l'autre jusqu'au bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Mirajane arriva et sortit une feuille de mission sous le nez de Grey  
-"Grey peut tu me rendre un service et faire cette mission, personne ne veut la faire et elle est faite pour toi.  
-En quoi elle consiste?  
-A anéantir un monstre de glace."  
Erza et Mirajane observaient Grey, et celui ci commençait à ce demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Juvia chez lui mais si il refusait, les filles allaient trouver sa louche. Alors il pensa qu'il pouvait l'enmener en mission avec lui, et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient partir avant que l'autre dégénéré ne revienne.  
-"J'accepte!"  
les deux filles en restèrent sans voix, ce dont Grey s'apperçu mais il n'avait pas le temps de rester, il devait faire vite. Il couru jusqu'à son appartement, entra et cria à Juvia d'emporter le peu de chose qu'elle avait, qu'ils partaient pour une mission qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais Juvia ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
-"Jub' qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Juvia pourrait elle savoir pourquoi Grey sama l'a laissé seule ?  
-oh non, allé vient je t'expliquerais tout dans le train.  
-Juvia ne bougera pas t'en qu'elle n'aura pas des explications et des excuses !  
-Jub'  
-Juvia n'entend pas lalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalala !"  
Grey ne savait plus quoi faire, l'autres imbecile pouvait débarquer, il cédait à la panique quand il fut pris d'une impulsion.  
Juvia s'était tue ... elle avait sentie des lèvres se poser sur les siennes...12-...Avant de quitter le sol ... Non se n'est pas une expression, Grey venait vraiment de la soulever avant de l'emporter comme un sac à patates. Il l'a reposa devant l'appartement et il partir vers la gare, Juvia ne dit plus un mot du trajet, ne pouvant s'enlever de la tête le baiser de Grey, lui non plus n'en menait pas large, comment avait il pus faire cela? Certe il avait trouvé cela génial, mais quand même.  
Une fois dans le train, ils prirent un compartiment et s'installèrent.  
"-Grey elle, pour tout à l'heure.  
-Oui s'était une erreur désolé.  
-Ah dit Juvia. visiblement déçue  
-Oh non pas une erreur dans se sens non, c'est que je n'ai pas réfléchis.  
-Il faudrais que Grey sama ne réfléchisse pas plus souvent.  
-Quoi ?  
-non rien."  
Le train allait partir quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant passer celui que Grey avait tout fait pour éviter:  
-Tu m'as mis une puce c'est pas possible !  
-Je devrais bien je crois , comme ça je ne serais pas obligé de courrir comme un fou à travers la ville.  
-Qui t'a dit qu'on était là ?  
-Mirajane.  
-Alors Leon vient avec nous c'est génial !  
-Tu sais Juvia je ferais le tour du monde pour être avec toi !"  
Il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras quand Grey lui lança un regard glacial  
-Arrête un peu de la serrer comme ça !  
-Serrais tu jaloux mon cher Grey ?  
-Moi n'importe quoi !"  
Tient tient tient ... Leon avait bien remarqué que Grey n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche de Juvia.

Il avait décidé de le rendre jaloux pour que cet abrutis ce rende enfin compte de ses sentiments pour Juvia. Certes lui aussi l'aimait mais il savait depuis longtemps que se n'était pas de lui qu'elle était amoureuse, il avait donc décidé de mettre ses sentiments de coté et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse.  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à destination, ils prient possession de leur hôtel ou seulement une chambre avait été réservé, cette chambre contenant un lit deux place et un canapé.  
-"Je dors avec Juvia. dit Leon  
-Hors de question ! répliqua Grey  
-Ce que tu es énervé aujourd'hui mon cher Grey! Ne t'en fais pas si tu tiens tant à dormir avec ton amoureuse, va y je te laisse la place...  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises crétins.  
-STOP !"  
Juvia avait crier  
-"je prendrais le canapé vous dormirez les deux dans le lit, Grey vient avec moi, Leon va voir celui qui a envoyer la mission."  
Ils lui obéirent sans rechigner, Juvia fait peur quand elle s'énerve.  
Juvia et Grey sortait leurs affaires quand Juvia reçu un coussin dans la figure.  
-"Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi hein ?"  
Juvia rougit avant d'envoyer un coussin en plein dans la figure de Grey, la bataille fit rage si bien qu'il se retrouvèrent dans le micro salon. Juvia envoya un coussin sur Grey qui perdit l'équilibre ,tomba en arrière et attrapa la main de Juvia qui tomba elle aussi. Cette fois, c'est Juvia qui était au dessus de Grey mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la donne.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce il faut que je vous trouve l'un sur l'autre ?"  
Les deux principaux consernés se relevèrent, plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.  
-"Des nouvelles ?" Demanda Grey pour détourner l'attention et enlever le froid qui s'était installer.  
-"Oui, pour aller à l'endroit ou se trouve le monstre il faut prendre le téléférique qui n'ouvre que demain à quatorze heure donc se soir, j'ai décidé d'emmener Juvia au restaurant. Tu es d'accord Juvia ?

-Hors de questions ! les coupa Grey.  
-Encore jaloux?  
-N'importe quoi, je ne veux juste pas laisser Juvia seule avec toi ! Qui sais se qu'il pourrait lui arrivé !  
-Arrête il ne peut rien lui arriver ! Mais si tu as peur, vient avec nous.  
-D'accord."  
Tous sortir dans la rue avant de choisir un petit restaurant dans la rue voisine.  
Le repas se passa sans encombres ,malgré quelques remarques de Leon ayant pour but de faire raller Grey et rougir Juvia, et notre joyeuse troupe rentra se coucher. Au moment de se mettre au lit Grey pris soin de se tenir le plus loin de Leon possible et essaya de s'endormir. Mais s'était sans compter sur les ronflements de se dernier qui ne semble par vouloir le laisser tranquille.  
Au bout de 2 heures de tortures, Grey décida d'aller demander l'asile a Juvia, celle ci dormait a poings fermés alors il se faufila dans les draps.

Pendant ce temps à Magnolia, Erza et Mirajane râlaient:

-Non mais pourquoi il est partis !

-Peut être parce qu'on lui a demandé !

-Ah oui c'est pas faux, mais il ne devait pas le faire !

-Peut être qu'il l'a emmené avec lui !

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ?

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Et bien... On pourrait aller voir ?!

-Pas bête, attend je vais dire au maître que l'on prends une journée de congé.

-On se retrouve à la gare à 10H

-D'accord !"

-"Hum hum !" Grey se réveilla, quand il ne fut plus aveuglé par la lumière du jour, il vit Leon entrain de les regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres, lui et Juvia enlacés dans le canapé.  
-"Qu'est ce que Grey sama fait avec Juvia! S'étonna Juvia.  
-C'est pas du tout se que vous croyez !  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on doit croire ?

\- C'est juste que tes ronflements étaient insupportables !  
-Mais oui !  
\- Bon, je vais me doucher. Dit Grey en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, énervé.  
-Juvia va préparer le petit-déjeuner !"  
Le reste de la matinée se fut en silence, tous préparaient leurs affaires , et quand l'heure du départ arriva, ils partirent en direction du téléférique. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils durent marcher pendant des heures avant de trouvé la grotte du monstre.  
C'est a ce moment là, qu'ils le virent, ils allaient avancés vers lui quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre puis le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Grey et Leon sautèrent sur le bord, mais Juvia était trop loin.  
"-Juvia !  
-Va la chercher, je m'occupe de lui. Lui dit Leon.  
-D'accord."  
Il couru aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'au fond du ravin, par chance, il n'était pas trés profond.

"Jub ! Jub ! Juvia !"

Quand il aperçut les cheveux bleus de Juvia, immobile dans la neige, il paniqua. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses Elle bougea doucement ce qui rassura Grey immédiatement

"-Je suis là Juvia tout vas bien aller.

-Je suis sûre que Juvia irait mieux si Grey recommençais ce qu'il avait fait avant de partir.

-Petite tricheuse ! Dit Grey en rigolant."

Mais il n'était pas du genre à refuser les souhaits d'une blessées et l'embrassa.

Ils auraient put s'embrasser pendant des heures, mais Juvia se décolla de Grey et lui dit:

"-Juvia à froid...

-Oups pardon, je vais t'emmener au chaud"

Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

"-Mince, je les avait oubliés ces deux là! Tu peux te lever ?

-Euh je ne pense pas...

-Zut, bon tu ne bouge pas je reviens !"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée d'avoir abandonné cette fic, je n'avais pas postée depuis 6 mois environs...

Mais un jour je me suis dit "tiens pourquoi je ne continuerais pas cette histoire ?" et c'est ce que j'ai fais...

J'espère que ma fic vous plait et encore désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant ^^

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisirs et pardon pour les fautes je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe :p

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
